gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashter Stark/Kissed by Fire
Scene 1 ROBB, TALISA, CATELYN, EDMURE and BLACKFISH look down at the corpses of WILLEM AND MARTYN LANNISTER. ROBB: Bring them in. goes to the door and opens it. Five men are brought in, including RICKARD KARSTARK. ROBB: Is that all of them? nods. ROBB: It took five of you to murder two unarmed squires? KARSTARK: Not murder, Your Grace. Vengeance. ROBB: Vengeance? Those boys didn't kill your sons. I saw Harrion die on the battlefield and Torrhen... KARSTARK: Was strangled by the Kingslayer. They were his kin. ROBB: THEY WERE BOYS! Look at them. KARSTARK: Tell your mother to look at them. She killed them as much as I. ROBB: My mother had nothing to do with this. This was your treason. KARSTARK: It's treason to free your enemies. In war, you kill your enemies. Did your father not teach you that, boy? punches KARSTARK and he falls to his knees. ROBB: Leave him. KARSTARK: Aye. Leave me to the King. He wants to give me a scolding before he sets me free. That's how he deals with treason. Our King in the North. Or should I call him the King who lost the North? ROBB: Escort Lord Karstark to the dungeon. Hang the rest. MAN: Mercy, sire! I didn't kill anyone! I only watched for the guards. ROBB: This one was only the watcher. Hang him last so he can watch the others die. MAN: Please! Please, no. They made me do it! They made me! They made me! EDMURE: Word of this can't leave Riverrun. They were Tywin Lannister's nephews. The Lannisters pay their debts. They never stop talking about it. ROBB: Would you make me a liar as well as a murderer? ASHTER: Uncle Edmure's right. It's not lying. We just say nothing. EDMURE: We bury them and remain silent until the war is done. ROBB: I'm not fighting for justice if I don't serve justice to murderers in my ranks, no matter how highborn. He has to die. CATELYN: The Karstarks are Northmen. They won't forgive the killing of their lord. TALISA: Your mother's right. If you do this, the Karstarks will abandon you. ASHTER: They'll turn back home and not give a dusty fuck about what happens to us. ROBB: TALISA You tended to their wounds. You brought them supper. Now they're dead. TALISA: And more boys will keep dying until this war is over. ASHTER: We need the Karstarks. Keep him as a hostage. EDMURE: A hostage. Tell the Karstarks that as long as they remain loyal, he will not be harmed. seems unconvinced. to ROBB preparing to execute LORD KARSTARK. ASHTER, CATELYN, TALISA and EDMURE watch. KARSTARK: The blood of the First Men flows through my veins as much as yours, boy. I fought the Mad King for your father. I fought Joffrey for you. We are kin... Stark and Karstark. ROBB: That didn't stop you from betraying me. And it won't save you now. KARSTARK: I don't want it to save me. I want it to haunt you to the end of your days. ROBB: Kneel, my Lord. kneels. ROBB: Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karhold, here in sight of gods and men, I sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word? KARSTARK: Kill me and be cursed! You are no King of mine! angrily lifts his sword and then decapitates LORD KARSTARK. ASHTER sighs, and CATELYN looks down. ROBB walks away, clenching his fist to control his anger. The camera pans to the fire, foreshadowing everything coming to an end for Robb Stark.